Fairy Tail: Una nueva era
by Raan Asakura
Summary: Qué pasa cuando los hijos de nuestros magos favoritos se van de misión? Destrucción? Problemas? Amistad? Amoooor? ... Un poco de todo en verdad. Y es que ni aunque pasen mil años... Fairy Tail jamás tendrá magos normales entre sus miembros. Y es que eso es lo que lo hace nuestro gremio favorito. (Post guerra contra Zeref)


Este es mi primer fic sobre una nueva generación! Estaba viendo una película y se me ocurrió *-*

En verdad espero que les guste. Ahorita no puedo escribir mucho ya que es muy tarde, pero quería subirlo antes de dormir.

Allí me cuentan que les pareció. Un beso enorme!

Nos leemos! 3

* * *

 **Capitulo I: Rosa y azul.**

-Bien, ya es hora de que todas las chicas pasen. –Dijo un tipo alertando al grupo de muchachas que se encontraban allí afuera.

-Disculpa, no podría ser que la acompañe? Es que se pone algo nerviosa… -Cabello rosa tomado en una coleta, dejando parte de su flequillo acariciar ese angelical rostro, cubriendo de repente esos hermosos ojos chocolate. Llevaba unos pantalones apretados que terminaban en unas botas negras mientras que para arriba cubría su voluptuosa figura con una simple polera de tirante amarilla.

Se había acercado al monitor para preguntarle refiriéndose a la muchacha junto a ella.

Cabello celeste, largo hasta la cintura y algo ondeado. Llevaba unos jeans con unas botas cafés hasta sus rodillas y una blusa azul arremangada de mangas. Miraba al sujeto con sus hermosos ojos color cielo esperando la respuesta de este a su acompañante.

-Estas inscrita? –Refiriéndose a la peli rosa.

-No.

-Entonces no puedes entrar. Lo siento. –Y se fue sin más, dirigiendo al grupo de chicas que estaban allí.

-Supongo que tendrás que esperar aquí. Lo siento… -Dijo la chica de cabellos celestes hacia su amiga.

-Está bien. Iré a dar una vuelta. Nos vemos.

Y se despidieron sin más ante los trabajadores del lugar, quienes al ver a la peli azul seguir al grupo de niñas y a la peli rosa alejarse, cerraron las puertas.

Lo que no vieron, fue la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de ambas una vez separadas.

-Idiotas… -Dijo sonriente la de la coleta.

Doblo en la esquina de la calle por la que transitaba y entro a un bar que se encontraba allí. Se acerco a la barra, la cual era atendida por un caballero de edad pero con un buen estado a simple vista. Este se le acerco inmediatamente.

-Buenos días señorita, que se le ofrece? –Le pregunto de forma amable.

-Buenos días. Me podría dar una soda por favor?

-Claro, lo que usted ordene. –Se acerco a un frigorífico y saco una botella, tomo un vaso de la vitrina y se los dejo en frente a la muchacha.

-Aquí tiene.

La chica agradeció y comenzó a beber de su bebida. El anciano por su parte empezó a secar unos vasos del otro lado de la barra.

-Y dígame, que hace una muchacha como usted por estos barrios? Imagino que no es de por aquí, ya que jamás la había visto… -Cuestionaba el hombre.

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón. No soy de por aquí… -Respondió tranquila la joven.

-Bien que le he atinado. –Sonrió, pero luego de que algo cruzara por su cabeza, su expresión cambio a una de asombro y preocupación. –No me digas que vienes a ese edificio gastado que esta a la vuelta?

-Edificio gastado? –Pregunto.

-Si… desde hace un tiempo que todas las semanas aparece un grupo de jovencitas por estos lares, todas dirigiéndose a ese lugar. Una vez que entran, no se les ve salir. Es bastante preocupante… Casi todas las jóvenes de este lugar han desaparecido debido a eso.

-Se dice que un grupo de magos oscuros se tomaron el lugar y las atraen con falsa publicidad sobre distintas cosas. Las autoridades han intentado intervenir, pero como es un pueblo pequeño y los magos de por aquí son muy pocos e inexpertos, no se ha logrado nada. –Dijo uno hombre sentándose a su lado. –Cada vez que alguien intenta acercarse ocurre algo. Y eso solo aumento el miedo en la gente. Los pobladores no hacen nada temiendo la ira de alguno de esos magos.

-Satoshi… -Susurro el anciano refiriéndose al nuevo interlocutor. Se notaba la melancólica mirada con la que lo observaba.

-Mi hija de 15 años fue una de las primeras en desaparecer. De eso ya van unas 6 semanas. –Le dirigió una triste sonrisa a la mucha. –Es por eso que vengo todos los días a darme una vuelta con la intención de ver si pudo saber algo de ella. No puedo acercarme más ya que siempre termino recibiendo algún proyectil desde dentro. Por eso te pregunto al igual que Yuto –refiriéndose al anciano-, planeas ir a ese lugar? De ser así, tendremos que obligarte a desistir de esa idea.

-Ha? No no no, no se preocupen. No tenía las intenciones de visitar aquel sitio. Solo vine a visitar a unos familiares que viven por aquí. Como estaba algo aburrida decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Eso es todo. –Les informo. A lo que ambos se relajaron y sonrieron tranquilos.

Observo la botella frente a ella.

-Con que magos oscuros, eh…

Tomo todo su contenido de un solo sorbo y golpeo la barra con ella.

-Lo siento Yuto-san, Satoshi-san, pero ya me tengo que ir. –Les dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Eh? Ya se va? –Pregunto el anciano.

-Así es. –Se puso de pie y observo al hombre a su lado. –Satoshi-san… Presiento que pronto podrá estar con su hija. –Le dedico una dulce sonrisa. –Así que espérela por favor.

Este la miro algo extrañado, pero ante el gesto y dulzura de la muchacha, le correspondio de la misma manera.

-Eso haré. –La chica sonrió. –Por favor, cuídate.

-Lo haré. Nos vemos!

Y con la mano en alto despidiéndose de ambos hombres abandono el bar.

* * *

-Muy bien! Todas agrúpense en el centro! –Gritaba uno de los tipos allí adentro.

Se posiciono en el medio junto a las demás. La habitación contaba con un elevado techo. A unos metros del primer piso, había unos pasillos con barandas que daban hacia el centro en donde ella estaba.

De repente uno de los tipos en la baranda comenzó a hablarles. Era gordo y asqueroso ante cualquier criterio.

-Muy bien. Antes que nada necesito que presten mucha atención a lo que les diré. Entendieron!

En grupos de dos comenzaron a posicionarse en todas las entradas y salidas del lugar. El hombre de arriba comenzó a recitar algo así como un conjuro, y pudo notar como las niñas a su lado empezaban a perder el brillo en sus ojos de apoco. Hipnosis.

- _KOTO HA TUAKO_ … -Termino. Sonrió satisfecho observando como las jóvenes frente a el parecían muñecas sin vida. –Prosigan.

Varios de los sujetos de allí se acercaron a ellas y comenzaron a darles unas píldoras, obligándolas a tomarlas.

-Con esto no volverán a actuar bajo su consciencia nunca más! O al menos mientras yo lo diga, jajaja!

Tras ver que uno de los hombres se acercaba a donde estaba ella, comenzó a escabullirse sigilosamente. Se camuflo con las chicas que la rodeaban, pero a la hora de voltearse, choco con dos tipos grandes y de mal aspecto.

-A donde crees que vas? –Dijo uno de ellos mostrándose imponente ante la chica.

-Yo… es que me urge ir al baño. –Sonrío inocentemente la peli azul.

-Tú… -Dijo sorprendido uno de ellos. –No caíste ante la hipnosis de Guto-sama!

-A ella! –Grito el que estaba a su lado.

-Je… -sonrió. –Idiotas.

Y en una milésima de segundo los dos sujetos salieron disparados contra la pared ganándose la atención general.

-Qué demonios…? –Pregunto el regordete tipo de la hipnosis. En cuanto la muchacha se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa arrogante, su sorpresa fue mayor. –Cómo es que tú…? No puede ser! Acaso eres una…

-Maga? –No le dejo terminar. –Pues si. Soy una maga. Y su estúpido jueguito con ellas termina aquí! –Y corrió en dirección a él.

-Qué demonios creen que hacen!? Mátenla! –Grito exasperado.

Al instante la carrera de la chica se vio interrumpida por los monigotes de Guto. Uno de ellos lanzo una bola morada que emergió de su mano, mientras que otro arrojo varias cuchillas. Ambos ataques impactaron justamente en el lugar que había estado la muchacha causando una gran explosión, pero al disiparse el humo, ella ya no se encontraba allí.

-Cómo…? .Pregunto sorprendido.

-Por aquí idiotas! –Grito desde lo alto. – **WET BLADES!**

Y de sus manos lanzo varias cuchillas hechas de agua que dejaron fuera de combate a ambos sujetos. Diviso a un grupo como de siete u ocho acercarse por el costado. No le causarían problema.

- **WATER NEBULA!**

Dos enormes columnas de agua se formaron mandando a volar a todos sus oponentes. El tal Guto estaba sorprendido. Una simple mocosa le estaba causando más problemas de lo que jamás imagino. Pero no se la dejaría tan fácil.

-Como pensaba, son unos debi… -Pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que observo como varios sujetos apuntaron sus armas y magias hacia el grupo de chicas que se encontraban aun hipnotizadas.

-Imagino que eres una maga enviada por algún gremio, y tu prioridad son las rehenes, no? –La peli azul frunció el seño. –Por lo que no puedes dejar que nada les pase… jeje… Sera mejor que te rindas.

La chica relajo su postura.

-Tienes razón. En casi todo lo que dijiste. Peor hay algo en lo que te equivocas… -Dijo sacando una pequeña bolita de su bolsillo. –Yo no me rindo…

Y con sus dedos aplasto la diminuta bolita dorada.

* * *

Una pequeña explosión dorada apareció frente a sus ojos. La peli rosa llevaba un buen rato esperando afuera del lugar.

-Bien, ya es hora. –Dijo sonriente.

* * *

-Vamos… ríndete y únete a mis tropas. Serás una muñequita exquisita en mi colección. –Le decía confiado Guto a la peli azul.

-Eso me resultaría simplemente asqueroso…

-Entonces, supongo que no me dejas otra opción… jeje… Mátenla!

 **-KARYU NO SHAGEKI!**

Un montón de proyectiles de fuego impactaron la pared, causando que esta se derrumbara y cayera sobre los magos que amenazaban con atacar.

-Qué…? –Decía atónito el gordo líder.

-Ya me estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar. Para la otra no te tardes tanto, quieres Meredy? –Decía la peli rosa aplastando una pila de escombros con su pie.

-Meredy no se tardo nada. Nashi es quien simplemente no puede esperar nada… -Decía con un mohín la oji azul.

-Como sea… Estos son los idiotas de los que hay que encargarnos?

-Así es.

-Pues bien! –Dijo Nashi. –Hagámoslo!

-HI! -Le respondió Meredy, quien mando a volar su blusa quedando solo con el brasier azul marino.

\- ESTOY ENCENDIDA!

* * *

Entre medio de las montañas que rodaban Magnolia, un extraño automóvil se veía andar. No tenía techo e iba cargado por varias cajas en la parte trasera bien sujetadas. La conductora era una chica joven, su largo y lacio cabello azul se alborotaba con el viento, haciéndolo lucir hermoso. Llevaba una blusa blanca que estaba dentro de una falda azul a cuadros y una corbata roja, la cual también se alocaba con el viento. A su lado, una castaña de ojos verdes. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca con detalles en amarillo y una falda de mezclilla corta y ajustada.

-Ahora que recuerdo… -comentó la castaña.

 **Flash back.**

-Mm? Pero si esos no son Warren y Max? –Dijo una oji verde viendo en dirección hacia dos hombres.

-He? Cierto! Warre-san! Max-san! –Grito la peli azul.

-Oh! Anna-chan! Lyce-chan! Que sorpresa! –Dijo el de la telepatía acercándose junto a su compañero.

-De misión? –Pregunto la Castaña.

-Así es. Salimos esta mañana. Meredy y Nashi también lo han hecho. –Contó Max. –Y ustedes? Ya van de vuelta al gremio?

-Así es! Hemos terminado nuestra misión el día de ayer, pero como se nos hizo tarde, decidimos pasar la noche aquí. –Decía la de cabellos azules.

-Yaa… -Les dijo el mago de arena simple. –Bueno, nosotros ya tenemos que irnos o nos dejara el tren. Nos vemos en la tarde.

-Suerte chicos! –Animo la castaña.

-Byeee…

 **Fin Flash back.**

-Max dijo que Meredy y Nashi salieron de misión esta mañana.

-Cierto. Supongo que tomaron un trabajo por el día.

-Ju. –Soltó una risita ahogada. –Imagino que todo terminara en desastre como siempre con esas dos juntas. –Decía divertida.

-Mira quien lo dice…

-Por cierto… -Dijo observando los paquetes en la parte trasera. –Creo que hemos traído muchos pasteles, no crees Anna?

-Que va… Esa tienda tenía una enorme variedad de pasteles de fresas! Sin duda esta es la mejor recompensa! –Decía con estrellitas en los ojos la chica.

-Claro… -Decía con una gotita en la cabeza la copiloto.

-Estoy segura que a mamá le encantaran!

-Ahora que lo dices, la maestra no estaba en una misión o algo así?

-Así es. Tuvo que ir a la ciudad de Era para ver unas cosas con el consejo. Oniichan la acompaño, pero ayer debieron haber vuelto ya.

-Con que Allen fue con ella… -Dijo acomodándose unos cabellos detrás de su oreja.

-Ajam. Ahora sujétate Lyce, aumentar un poco la velocidad.

-Bieen!

Una clase de bola paso por el cordón de magia que tenia conectado desde su muñeca hacia el auto, causando que este saliera disparado por la carretera.

* * *

Todos los tipos que antes habían estado atacándolas, ahora se encontraban inertes en el piso. Ni un rasguño ni suciedad en su cuerpo. Estaban intactas.

-Cómo demonios… es posible…? –Decía Guto aterrado, sujetando fuertemente la baranda.

-Esto estaba tirado.

-Acabemos de una vez…

Ambas observaron al gordo de arriba, quien dio un brinco ante esta acción de las jóvenes.

-NO! Por favor! Hare lo que quieran! Dinero, joyas! Lo que quieran les daré, pero por favor! Déjenme ir!

 **-Karyu no…**

 **-Water…**

-Noo! Eeperen! PO FAVOOOOR!

- **HOKO/FEVER!**

Una fuerte explosión destruyo todo el edificio, dejando que los escombros se acumularan por el suelo.

Mere y Na vieron a un derrotado y confundido Guto en el piso. Ambas sonrieron.

-Hikari! –Escucharon a lo lejos, y Nashi pudo reconocer al hombre de antes, Satoshi corriendo en dirección al grupo de jóvenes que estaban tiradas allí en el piso. Al derrumbar el edificio, vieron a varios grupos de chicas por el lugar. Seguro eran las chicas desaparecidas.

-Pa…pá? –Decía despertando la muchacha en los brazos de su padre.

-Hija mía… al fin! –Y con lágrimas en los ojos, la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Nashi sonrió enternecida, pero luego se percato de algo. Tanto el edifico de al lado como los tres siguientes habían sido destruidos con ese ultimo ataque, y la multitud ya había comenzado a aparecer.

-Esto no es bueno… -Comenzó.

-No otra vez… -le siguió la oji azul.

-Ustedes! –Apunto una anciana. -Esa marca… -Observando la marca en el pecho de la chica del corpiño.

-MALDICIÓN! –Gritaron ambas como fantasmas.

Y antes de que las cosas empeoraran, ambas figuras femeninas salieron disparadas de aquel lugar. Ya había hecho su trabajo, por lo que podían volver a casa en donde las esperaban… a Fairy Tail.


End file.
